Nowadays in the society, along with the scientific development day after day and the human beings' pursuit of newer ideal, various civilized products are born without end. For example, the annual yield of the commonest means of transportion--the automobile--has been steadily increasing year after year. Everyday thousands and millions of automobiles are running on the highways everywhere, but the dirty smoke (exhaust gas) discharged by these automobiles does harm to the health of human beings. This undesirable situation has now become the most serious personal problem. Therefore, how to effectively and rapidly prevent such dangers to health from happening depends on our common effort. In view of the above, the inventor of the present invention has spared no effort to study and test it for many years and eventually created the said automobile dirty smoke eliminator.